robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Clouds
Dream Clouds is a 2014 film directed by Rick120 and Madformerspro. The film is being released in 3-parts. Part 1 was released on April 5, 2014. Part 2 is due for release for sometime in June 2014. The release date of Part 3 has yet to be announced. Plot When student Tyler Ridgewell experiences a case of repetitive dreams involving a mystery girl in white, he begins searching for the truth. Production history Dream Clouds pre-production began back in March 2013, with directors Rick120, Madformerspro and CosimoValuta all set to direct four seperate short stories that would be merged into one large film. However, in early January 2014, Rick had seemingly lost the vision from the film, and instead decided to focus on only one of the stories. This altered project was retitled as 3 Keys, which was first a studio collection, then a series. On Feburary 11, 2014, Rick had made the decison to turn 3 Keys back into Dream Clouds, after realising the vision for the film once again. The film is confirmed to have a completely new plot. Filming began on Feburary 12, and was expected to continue into early March; however, during the early stages of filming, two major incidents broke out; the most recent of which caused most of Rick's actors to go against their directors and refused to continue the film. Rick has since been on an extended hiatus, insisting that part of the cause of both incidents was due to being overly distressed. Filming continued on March 30, 2014. On April 2, after many complications in filming, Rick announced that Dream Clouds will be split into 3-parts, Part 1 was released that weekend. Part 2 was due for release on May 23, 2014, with filming set to begin on April 19, however due to difficulties, filming has been delayed, the release date has been pushed to June 2014. The release date for Part 3 will be announced after the release of Part 2. Cast Trivia/Goofs *Rick120 considers Dream Clouds to be the toughest production to come out of Rick Roll'd Productions since VS: Game of Guns. *Actress fijifriend99 changed her username to LemonCloud during filming. *The main idea for the film came from a tweet by Will Ferrell, who wrote: "Does anyone ever see things in their dreams and then later in life see the exact same thing and freak out for a couple of seconds?" *''Dream Clouds'' was planned to be released and one big film, however it was recently announced that it will now be released in 3-parts, the first film by Rick120 to be split since VS: Endgame. *''Dream Clouds, ''while mainly directed by Rick, is also the directorial debut of Madformerspro. Main Characters Reception Part 1 of the film recieved a mixed reception. The film is currently praised for its, writing, characters and cinematography, however the main current criticisim is the M-rated material, pacing and spelling errors. The film was recently criticised for its visual style, lack of color-correction and sets. Videos Part 1 Category:2014 Category:Upcoming